The meaning of life, Neji
by laurana117
Summary: Neji Hyuuga is a spoiled rich boy. All his life everything has been given to him. Despite all this he hates his family for 'killing' his father. He spends each day in hatred and anger toward his family. One day he meets a fatally ill girl who changes his entire outlook on life. The girl is Tenten . AU. NejiTen. Rated T, but will probably go down.
1. Chapter 1

Love I

**Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine.**

Chapter One. They meet.

Neji Hyuuga lay in his bed. He was attempting to read his AP language arts reading assignment with little progress. He just didn't want to do what people told him. Every once in a while he got like this. He hated everything to do with the outside world.

Okay so it was a lot more than every once in a while. But he had full justification for acting like this. He had lost his father, and that was why he didn't have to do what other people told him.

He heard a soft "Nii-san." From the door.

When he looked up he saw his younger cousin standing in the doorway. Her violet eyes were twitching lightly. "What is it Hinata?" He asked.

"Ano... Could you take me to the library? I want to check out another book." She said holding up her book she had been reading for the past week.

"Yes." He said after a moments delay. He hated various members of his family, but he could never hate Hinata. He got up and went to his car keys.

Together they walked to Neji's car. Hinata was sixteen, but her father Hiashi did not want her driving yet. So Neji or their personal chauffeur drove Hinata wherever she wanted to go.

Neji had only been to a public library a handful of times before. He often used the one at his private school. He preferred not to mingle with the common folk. The only other family in the area that could possibly rival the Hyuuga's wealth would be the Uchiha clan. And there were only two brothers left in that clan.

Neji followed Hinata wordlessly through the door.

The library was so small compared to the one at his private school. It was two stories, but just barely. No one ever went up to the top floor because that was where the dusty nonfiction was kept. The children's corner was made to seem warm and inviting with decorations of caterpillars and other insects.

Hinata went to the teen section and began browsing among the books. She was lost to her own thoughts as she looked at all the summaries and titles. She was a golden reader, for she didn't spare the cover a glance, instead focusing on the prime subject of the novels.

Neji wandered away from her knowing that she would take a long time choosing which book to read. He never spared such thought on reading books. He just picked them up and if they captured his attention he kept reading, if not then he discarded them.

He noticed a circle of children around one girl. He wasn't paying any attention to the actual children, and instead was focusing on the teen girl.

She was beautiful. And she looked to be his age or younger. She had bright brown eyes that seemed to sparkle in the dim light of the library. Her hair was tied up in two buns on each side of her head, and it looked to be a rich reddish brown.

She was reading a story about a swan to the children. The swan wanted desperately to become a ballerina, but she was a bird. But at the end she eventually became a ballerina, the thing she had always wanted.

Neji was captivated by the girl's smile as she told the ending of the story. She had a ringing Chinese accent that reminded him vaguely of a trip Hiashi had made him take to Hong Kong.

He turned away though. Hinata was already checking out her books and was waiting for him by the door. "Ready to go Neji Nii-san?" Hinata asked.

"Yes Hinata-sama." Neji answered, his thoughts leaving the girl in the library.

He drove Hinata home dutifully. But once she was safely reading her book he went back to the library to see if the girl was still there.

She was not.

He simply shrugged and left.

Neji went to school in the most prestigious (expensive) private school in Konoha. Konoha itself was not a poor city, so getting into Konoha's exclusive private school was difficult.

Neji spent his day constantly surrounded by screaming fan girls and brooding men.

It didn't help that his closest friends were Shikamaru Nara and Sasuke Uchiha. Whenever Shikamaru was awake he was often being attacked by two blondes.

Sasuke was also the object of fan girlish tendencies. He himself loathed human contact. After his brother Itachi had failed out of college twice, it seemed that Sasuke had lost faith in humanity.

Neji spent most of his days surrounded by girls that were either ogling him, or passing him love confessions. He hated it. Women had fought so much to get equal rights as men, but here they were acting like they deserved to be segregated.

Yes, Neji did not care for women. He found them obnoxious and noisy and altogether too much work. So he had never taken the time to have a serious girlfriend.

One of Neji's friends was not at school today, and there was a reason for that. Naruto Uzumaki had wrecked his father's car over the weekend and was spending time in the hospital. He'd be getting out sometime next week.

They'd all been taking turns visiting Naruto at the hospital and today it was Neji and Hinata's turn. Neji hated hospitals because the last time he had been there, his father had been dying.

Neji shook those thoughts from his head and rapidly walked into his fourth hour. A freshman was left standing in front of where he had used to be. She looked flabbergasted, because she'd just been confessing her love.

Neji slid into the seat beside Sasuke Uchiha. The two of them sat in the back of their life science class. They sat at a table with four chairs. Kiba Inuzuka was occupying one of the other chairs and the last one was left empty. That was Naruto's seat.

Neji had noticed the way Sasuke had responded to Naruto's car accident. Sasuke had seemed genuinely worried about someone. And that was good. Sasuke had spent his whole life without anyone except for his older brother. So he needed a friend.

Kiba looked up at Neji "Hey dude! How is your cousin?"

Kiba and Hinata were very good friends. "She is well." Neji was not one to say a lot of words all at once.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for Neji until he and Hinata were strolling to the hospital after school. She was nervously fidgeting with her hands and looking over at Neji. "Ano, are you sure I should come? Naruto doesn't really know me that well."

"He knows you." Neji said simply.

They filed into the building and ere directed to Naruto's room.

Naruto was lying in a hospital bed and his face brightened once Hinata and Neji walked into the room. "Neji! Good to see you! And you two Hinata, thanks for visiting me! Did you bring me any ramen?"

"I have a feeling you aren't supposed to have that." Neji said in a monotone.

"Ah Neji! You are no fun." Naruto said.

"How are you feeling?" Hinata asked, the first time for her to speak.

Naruto and Hinata immediately immersed themselves in a conversation and Neji felt uncomfortable. He excused himself quietly and left the room.

He was planning on walking around the hospital and maybe find a food court. He had had to make up a test during his lunch so he was famished. He had located a vending machine when he heard a voice.

It was the girl's voice from the library days ago.

Only this time, she was speaking fluently in Chinese. He rounded a corner and saw her with a small Chinese girl sitting on her lap. A pink haired nurse hovered over them. The nurse was saying things to the girl in Japanese, and then the girl would tell the small Chinese child in Chinese.

She was translating. Neji watched them for a while. It seemed the Chinese child had lost its family, and was lost. But luckily the pink haired nurse had located the child's family.

Neji was just turning to leave when he heard the Chinese accented voice, "Excuse me, I saw you at the library."

Neji turned to see the beautiful girl looking right at him. She was only standing a few feet away. "It is such a coincidence to see you twice." She added.

It was quite obvious that Japanese was not her first language, but she spoke it fairly well. "Indeed." Neji simply said.

"May I know your name, mystery stalker man?" She asked.

"My name is Neji Hyuuga, and I am not stalking you. May I ask you your name?" He asked.

"I am Tenten." She said. Her name meant heaven, how fitting.

"Why are you here?" He asked. Hoping she was not sick.

"I'm just here to volunteer. Sometimes they need help with the mandarin speaking patients. So help is what I do. I work at that little library that you were visiting." Tenten said.

"I don't get the opportunity to meet many bilingual girls." Neji said.

"Well I don't really get stalked that often." Tenten said, then upon seeing Neji's face she added, "I'm just teasing! Ha ha, I had you going didn't I?"

"Why volunteer, when you could get paid very easily?" Neji asked. His money making genes were screaming 'Why does this girl not get paid for her talent?'

She answered his internal conflict with, "I love to help people. This community has given me so much, and I really want to give back."

"I would normally think someone was lying when they told me that." Neji said.

For a while neither of them said anything. Neji had sat down at one of the little tables. He looked up to see Tenten sitting next to him with her own snack.

"I have a question." She said. "I sense a lot of hatred in your eyes. And that doesn't make any sense. Why would you be so angry, you're a Hyuuga, and you've been given everything? What do you have to be angry about?"

Neji thought about it for a few minutes. "I hate the main branch of my family. My uncle and his daughters."

"You can't hate them! They're your family!" Tenten protested.

"They killed my father." Neji said his voice becoming steely.

Tenten turned to look right at him. "_They_ killed your father?" Doubt was coloring her voice. In her knowledge, family members did not often kill other family members.

"Yes. I know it sounds hard to believe, but they did." Neji said. "They are murderers."

"What was your father's name?" Tenten asked.

"Hizashi Hyuuga. Why do you ask?" Neji looked right into her brown orbs.

"I'm going to research him. Meet me here in one week, and I will have the details of your father's death." She said. "I cannot bear to have someone such as you so angry. You're a Hyuuga, you deserve to be happy. And I cannot stand the thought of someone hating their own family."

"You won't find anything." Neji said looking out a window. He knew that there was nothing to find, he'd tried searching for answers for ten years.

Her hand rested on his shoulder, and she removed it once he looked at her. "I'll find out what happened. Meet me here in one week."

"Fine." Neji said. He sounded lethargic, as he always did when the subject of his father was brought up. "

"No. You have to pinky promise. That way I know that you actually will." She said.

He looked down to see her extending her pinky to him. He reluctantly linked his pinky with hers.

"I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Love II

**Disclaimer- Naruto is not mine**

* * *

Chapter Two. Honestly speaking…

Neji spent the next week in pure drudgery. He woke up every weekday morning to get ready to go to school. And then endured a day of suffering as the fan girls threw themselves at him. Then he went home to do homework and then suffer through an awkward dinner with his uncle and cousins.

The weekends were Neji's favorite time. He would sit in his room reading or simply look out the window at birds that flew by. He had loved birds ever since his father had told him all the different types of birds.

"I think you'll make a great ornithologist Neji." Hiashi, Neji's uncle said.

Neji simply said "Hn."

Hiashi shrugged off the rude answer and turned to ask Hanabi how school went. Hinata, who sat closest to Neji said. "Nii-san how is Naruto-kun?"

"He is well. Sasuke will be taking him out of the hospital tomorrow." Neji said.

"I want to make him some get well soup." Hinata said. "Will you take it to him?"

"Have Hiashi take you. I'll be busy then." Neji said.

"I didn't even tell you when I would take it..." Hinata quietly complained.

"I don't care. I'm busy then. I actually have a life outside this family, so why don't you just kill me." Neji said he didn't add the 'like my father.' That he wanted to add.

Then Neji stood up and said, "Please excuse me Uncle. I am full."

Hiashi watched him go with a sad look.

Neji went to his room to gather his car keys and his wallet. He could take the family limo, but he preferred his own transportation. Hiashi could not track him when he was in his own vehicle.

The drive to the hospital was long. The Hyuuga mansion was situated atop a hill that overlooked Konoha. It was the most desired home in all of Konoha. And for good reason, it had cost Hiashi many millions of dollars to renovate it just perfectly.

Neji pulled into the parking garage and parked in a free spot. He didn't have to pay a fee to park, and he was thankful. He hadn't brought any money.

He walked to the cafeteria and sat at the same table he and Tenten had sat at a week before. She was not there. He waited for fifteen minutes and considered going back home.

Then he heard machine gun Mandarin being spoken. He looked and saw Tenten leading a family of immigrants toward the exit of the hospital. Her face was bright and cheery. She was still very beautiful.

She looked up and saw Neji and her face broke into an incredible smile that made Neji's heart flip. She motioned that she would need a moment and Neji nodded. She led the family to the reception desk where the directed them to the Chinese embassy.

Tenten wordlessly sat next to Neji at the table. "I am so excited that you showed up Neji! I was able to find some information."

Neji was mesmerized by her accent and her lilting way of speaking, her voice was just so different from the girls at his school. "What did you find?" He asked he was curious about what an outsider could find out about his father.

"Car accident." Tenten said holding up a newspaper article. "It was terrible; the entire road was shut down for two days."

Neji's brow furrowed. "That isn't true. He died in a shooting-"

"Oh yes! Shooting was involved in the car accident." Tenten said. "It says here, 'Hizashi Hyuuga shot through the windshield and the car spun out of control.' See Neji, the main branch of your family didn't kill him; he died in a freak accident."

"He was shot at because they thought he was the head of the clan." Neji said.

"Do you know the name of the road now?" Tenten asked.

"No."

"It is named Hizashi Hyuuga memorial drive. Do you know who paid for it to have that name?" Tenten asked.

"No."

She pulled out another article and laid it in front of Neji. "Hiashi Hyuuga." She answered.

Sure enough the title of the article read, 'Hyuuga head pays for road name to be changed to his deceased twin's name.' Neji's fist clenched.

"I still refuse to believe it." He muttered.

"Why?" Tenten asked. She was looking pointedly at him.

"Hiashi never held any love for my father." Neji said. "Hiashi probably hired those men to shoot my father."

Tenten smiled a bit and leaned forward. "You are so stubborn." She whispered.

"Well if you were in my shoes you would understand." Neji said. "If your father was killed by your uncle and then you had to live under the same roof as your uncle."

"I wouldn't." Tenten said. "I haven't lived with my family for years."

Neji looked right into her eyes. "What? How old are you?"

Tenten smiled. "I'm seventeen. Why do you ask?"

"You're not even a legal adult. How can you be on your own?" Neji frowned.

"I'm responsible. I can take care of myself." Tenten said. Her tone of voice made Neji drop the subject.

They conversed for a bit before they heard Naruto exclaim, "Neji and Tenten know each other!" Naruto was in a wheelchair being pushed by Sasuke Uchiha.

Tenten looked at Neji, "You know Naruto?"

"He is a classmate of mine. How do you know him?" Neji asked.

"I read him a book. I usually read to the younger patients but Naruto was really bored. He is very funny." Tenten smiled at Naruto.

Neji felt a pang of jealousy in his heart. He didn't like her and Naruto spending time together alone.

"Hyuuga." Sasuke said quietly in greeting.

"Uchiha." Neji said back.

"Are these your school friends Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Yes. We all go to Konoha Private School." Neji said.

Tenten raised her eyebrows. "So you're all very rich." She said.

"They're richer than me." Naruto said pointing a finger at each Neji and Sasuke.

Sasuke muttered something and abruptly pushed Naruto's wheelchair. Naruto was thrown forward but managed to catch himself. "Whoa Sasuke! Calm down!"

Tenten smiled as they wheeled out of the hospital. "You have interesting friends." She said to Neji.

"Every girl at our school is obsessed with us." Neji said glumly.

"It must be wonderful to be loved by everyone." Tenten said dreamily. "I wish everyone loved me."

"Everyone does." The pink haired nurse from the week before muttered as she got a snack out of the vending machine. "You pity yourself too much."

"No one asked you Sakura." Tenten said teasingly. She brought her attention back to Neji, "You never told me how old you were."

"I'm seventeen, about to turn eighteen." Neji said.

"Soon you'll be all alone. What will you do if you need money and you cannot call your uncle?" Tenten asked.

Neji just shook his head. "I'll deal with that when it happens."

Tenten stood up from the table and threw her snack away. "It was very nice speaking with you, Neji Hyuuga." She said. "I hope we get to meet again."

"Where are you going?" Neji asked he did not want her to leave.

"I have to go to my shift at the library soon." Tenten said with all smiles. "I hope you have a wonderful day."

Neji watched her go. Somehow he knew that he would see her again, he had the feeling in his soul.

And he saw her a few weeks later.

Neji was taking his other cousin Hanabi to a computer store. She needed help with her multiplication tables and Hiashi hadn't been able to help.

So now Neji was taking her to look for educational games so that she could learn the multiplication tables. He had grumbled and frowned when Hiashi had asked him. Neji did not hold much love for Hanabi.

But here Neji was, standing at the computer store waiting impatiently as Hanabi flipped through the games. All around him people moved about freely and ignored him. He saw a family play with the interactive pet game, and another family playing with the interactive gun game.

His family would never have done that with him. Maybe his father, but Hizashi was dead. Hizashi would never be able to spend time with Neji again.

Neji was considering hitting his head against the nearest pole with a fire extinguisher on it when he heard a voice. It was a girl's voice, and it had a heavy mandarin accent.

He turned to see Tenten with an employee's vest on. She was showing a teenaged boy how to work a CD player. After everything had gone digital, few people knew how to work disk players. Her hair was up in two buns atop her head, but her bangs were free.

Neji stood completely still as he watched her. The only thought going through his head was, _oh my god she's going to think I AM stalking her!_

She laughed at something the youth said and jealousy went through Neji's heart. He watched in doom though, as she turned around and saw him.

"Neji! You _are _my stalker after all!" She said once she had seen him.

"I am not." Neji said he could feel his face heating up. Hanabi was staring at Neji.

Hanabi was no help when she said, "Nii-san you look like Hinata nee-chan!"

"Be quiet Hanabi." Neji muttered. "I am not stalking you Tenten."

"Oh I think you are. This is the third time you've showed up where I work." Tenten said.

"I thought you worked in a library." Neji said.

"I do! I have two jobs." Tenten said.

"Two? How can you manage that while going to school?" Neji asked. On the inside he was wondering where this concern was coming from.

Tenten only smiled and shook her head. "I need to get back to work now, bye!"

Neji stopped her and said, "When is your shift over? I can drive you home."

"That's not necessary." Tenten said.

"I doubt you have a car, and it is dangerous for a girl like you to wander around at night." Neji said.

"Just tell him." Hanabi said. "He never gives up."

"My shift ends at ten." Tenten said.

Neji smirked. "That is way too late for someone our age to work-"

"I lied about my age, please keep my secret." Tenten said with pleading eyes.

"Okay. I'll be here at ten." Neji said. "Come on Hanabi, pick out a game. I have to get you home to Hiashi."

"Nii-san hates my father." Hanabi said to Tenten.

"I know." Tenten said. She walked away from them and quickly got back to work.

Neji drove Hanabi home and refused to tell her anything about how he knew Tenten. And she really pestered him.

Hiashi was in the kitchen at 9:40 when Neji was leaving.

"Where are you going Neji?" Hiashi asked. "It's dangerous to be driving about at this hour."

"Don't act like you care." Neji answered coldly. Then he stormed out of the building. Leaving Hiashi alone in the kitchen.

Neji arrived at the computer store and saw Tenten waiting outside. She was bundled up in a thick coat. But the coat looked really shabby. She climbed into his car and sat in the passenger seat.

"This is too much Neji; you don't have to drive me home." She said.

"You could get mugged, or worse." Neji said quietly. He found that his bad mood lifted once he was in her presence.

Tenten nodded as he started driving. "Very true." She agreed.

She directed him to a house that looked very fancy. There was a gate at the mouth of the driveway, and a fountain beyond that. Neji knew there were tennis fields there too.

"This isn't you house." Neji said.

"What? Of course it is!" Tenten protested.

"Naruto Uzumaki lives here. Now show me where you really live." Neji said.

Tenten huffed. "I don't want you to see it. You're so used to fancy things, and I don't want anyone's pity."

"I will never pity you." Neji said.

"Don't lie!" Tenten said fiercely.

"Honestly speaking, I could never pity you. You look far too happy to deserve any pity." Neji said. "Now will you show me where you live?"

Tenten sighed and began giving Neji directions. He drove, and found that her house really was an apartment. And it was very far from the computer store.

"You should never be walking home, it's so far away!" Neji said as he pulled up to the apartments building.

Tenten looked confused. "It's healthy to walk Neji." She said.

"Walk, not hike." Neji disagreed. He stepped out of the car and followed her to her apartment.

"What are you doing now Neji?" Tenten asked.

"Making sure you make it to your apartment okay." Neji answered. "Apartment complexes usually have high rates of crime."

Tenten walked to a door that was marked 2F. They'd had to walk up one flight of stairs.

She unlocked the door and Neji took a look inside. "What the-!" He said and he pushed his way inside.

The apartment was abysmal. It only had one room, and it was very small. There was a bed crammed in a corner with a small dresser next to it. Then there was the little kitchen. A few pots and pans were out and needed to be cleaned. It looked clean aside from the untidy kitchen.

Overall it was such a tiny home. "Tenten you live here?" Neji asked.

"Yes, and you promised not to pity me." Tenten reminded him.

"You can't stay here. You could get murdered, or worse." Neji said.

"I know that." Tenten said. "But I can afford this place. Nowhere else can I afford the rent." She gave Neji a look that he couldn't read.

Neji crossed his arms and glared at the apartment. "Honestly speaking, I don't feel like you should be living here." He huffed.

Tenten laughed. "Not everyone can live in a mansion like you. You should be happy now; you have a safe home to return to. I live here where I can be 'murdered or worse'". Tenten quoted.

Tenten lightly pushed him in the direction of the door. "Thank you for taking me home, Neji Hyuuga. Your kindness is much appreciated."

"Bye Neji!" She called when he stood outside the apartment and she was closing the door.

* * *

**A/N- Next chapter will be in Tenten's POV, unless the readers prefer Neji. You should let me know via review. . **


	3. Chapter 3

Life 3.

A/N-Sorry for the long wait. I've been so busy, but I'm not planning on taking another long break again. I had this whole chapter typed up earlier. Then my computer deleted it. Don't you hate when that happens?

* * *

Chapter Three. Intentions.

Neji sat up from his queen sized bed. His pale eyes wandered over to the window. He could make out the stars twinkling and the leaves in the tree outside his house swaying.

Neji's digital clock read three am. Normally Neji would not be up at this time, but he was plagued with thoughts and could not sleep.

Neji's thoughts were resting on Tenten. He had not been able to sleep thinking of her alone in her crappy apartment. What if someone broke in and killed her, or worse?

He was also very angry with her entire situation. She undoubtedly had done nothing to warrant living in such terrible conditions. Neji knew that many people had gambled themselves into poverty, but Tenten had not.

An idea began to formulate in Neji's head.

**That Morning**

Neji rose before anyone in his house had woken. It was a Saturday so Hinata and Hanabi would sleep in until twelve or even later. And Hiashi would usually rise at ten.

Neji himself rarely slept in on weekends, and this one was no exception. He dressed quietly and left the house.

He drove to Tenten's apartment building and looked at all the little apartments. He had hoped that no one would be out to gawk at his car, but people were everywhere.

A little family stepped out of the apartment next to Tenten's. A pair of old women strolled casually into a room Neji assumed was the communal laundry room. There were lots of children playing with a rag ball in a deserted corner of the parking lot.

Neji was grateful that not everyone stared at him. And old man kept walking to his bike without sparing Neji a glance. But everyone else's eyes rested on the Hyuuga.

Neji locked his car and pulled his designer leather coat around himself. He walked briskly toward Tenten's door.

Everyone's eyes followed him. They were all wondering why this rich man was approaching Tenten's residence. Was he a tax collector? Was he a government official here to take Tenten back to her homeland?

Neji hesitantly knocked on Tenten's door. He was uneasy with everyone staring at him. He wished that they would stop. He also prayed that Tenten would be quick and let him inside to get away from all the prying eyes.

Tenten opened the door and rubbed her eyes. It appeared that Neji had woken her up.

"Hello Neji." Tenten said. "What are you doing here?"

"May I come in? I wish to speak with you." He said.

"Very well. I see the kids like your car." She remarked happily.

Neji turned to see the kids had stopped playing ball and were circling his car.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt it." Tenten said easily. She then ushered him inside.

Neji sat on her little bed because there were no chairs and she began preparing some tea.

"So what brings you to my home at six in the morning?" Tenten asked.

"I want you to come live with me." Neji said.

He watched and gauged her reaction. He hoped she would not panic until she heard him out.

Tenten's eyes widened and she stepped backward and held herself on the cabinet. "Excuse me? _Live with you?_ I am not some loose woman if you think that-"

"No. That is not what I meant at all. I just meant that the Hyuuga compound has many guest bedrooms, and you could live there. It would be a great deal safer than living here." Neji said. "I would never disrespect your honor by implying anything else." He added.

Tenten looked a little relieved. "Good. I didn't know what exactly you were implying there." She said as she sighed in relief. "Thank you for your offer, but I am perfectly content living here."

"No you aren't." Neji argued. "You are in danger all the time. This is a place of poverty. Please accept my offer."

Tenten shook her head. "Millions live like this Neji. I am no different than them I'm afraid. How could I accept your offer and leave all these people behind?"

Neji frowned at her. "The other people in this apartment complex have people to care for them." He said. "You don't. So you should accept."

"I won't. I could never live with myself if I left them. There's a family that lives beside me. I have to occasionally help them pay for food! What will they do if I am not there?" Tenten said with passion. "Neji, I would love to accept your offer. I would love to selfishly indulge myself in whichever mansion you inhabit, but I could never abandon these people who have taken me in. I'm sorry."

Neji stood up and looked her in the eye. He was much taller than her. "Will you accept if I send that family some money every month? And if I donate money to make this establishment better?" Neji asked.

Tenten's eyes widened. "What? You would do that? Wouldn't that be terribly expensive?" She asked.

"It would be a charity project, and Hiashi would be all over the idea. He is always looking for ways to boost the image of our clan. So will you come live with me if I make that happen?" Neji asked.

Tenten nodded. "I would. And that would be wonderful for these people." Tenten said.

Neji cracked a fraction of a smile at her. Then he extended his hand to her. "I'll have some people sent over to move your things later. For now, would you like to ride with me to see your new home?" Neji asked.

"Yes I would." Tenten said. And she placed her hand gently in his. "This just means so much to me." Tenten hesitantly hugged Neji. "Your generosity is going to help these people in ways that you can't even begin to fathom."

Neji blushed at her hug. No one had embraced him like this since his father had died. It felt nice.

A few minutes later both of them were walking to Neji's car. He had waited patiently outside for her to dress and get other things ready. Now they were heading to the Hyuuga compound.

Now all Neji had to do was make sure Hiashi would let Tenten stay.

* * *

A/N- Sorry that it's so short. I just really wanted to post something for this… I am also sorry again for my hiatus of sorts. Ha-ha, I promise to let you guys know if I take this much time off beforehand.


	4. Chapter 4

Life IV

A/N- So there's been a few reviews for this one. But I would like more, but I understand to get that I must update more often and more consistently! So that is what I will attempt to do.

I had someone ask about Tenten's illness, and I promise that I will get to that soon. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten!

* * *

Chapter Four. Moving in.

Neji led Tenten into his home. He noticed how her brown eyes roved over everything in appreciation. She must have never seen a house like this before.

"I like your neighborhood." She said. "It's so peaceful compared to the apartments I live in."

Neji found himself smile without even thinking about it. "This is suburbia." He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Hanabi was walking through the main hall when she saw Tenten. "Oh! It's the girl from the computer store!" She screeched at Tenten.

Neji frowned. "Thanks for pointing that out Hanabi. Could you please show her to a guest suite? I have to speak with Hiashi."

Hanabi smiled and took Tenten's hand. "Of course! Follow me. My name is Hanabi as Neji said."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Tenten." Tenten said as she was led away. She sent Neji one last fleeting look.

Neji mouthed that he would be there soon. Then he left to go speak with Hiashi.

The head of the Hyuuga clan was sitting in his personal office reading something in a newspaper. He lowered it and made eye contact with Neji when he heard his nephew enter.

"Is it true?" Hiashi asked. "Is it true that you have a girl here?"

Neji held up his hands in defense. "It's not in a bad way Hiashi, she's a friend of mine. She lives all on her own and I know we have room for her here."

"How did you meet her? It seems highly unlikely that you would meet someone like this at your school." Hiashi said.

"I met her at the various places that she works. Then I went to her home, and I do not deem it a worthy place of habitation. She could be murdered in her sleep, or worse." Neji said. "For some reason I do not like the way she has to live."

Hiashi was taken aback. "_You_ feel generous? Are you really my nephew? Because the last time I checked you basically lived in your room and hardly spoke to any of us. Now you're out traveling the streets of Konoha and offering refuge to Chinese orphans."

"How did you know she was Chinese?" Neji asked.

"The security guards saw you drive into the driveway with a Chinese girl in your car. I was immediately notified." Hiashi answered.

"That actually makes sense." Neji agreed. "So can she stay here?"

"Yes she may. But not indefinitely, I can't have the word spread that the Hyuuga's are taking in homeless people." Hiashi said. "But I am really looking forward to meeting this girl. She must be truly something if she has caused this change in you."

"May I ask one other thing Hiashi?" Neji asked.

"Speak."

"I promised her that I would make a donation to the apartment complex she lived in, and that I would offer financial assistance to the family that lived next to her. I was wondering if you could do that for me." Neji asked.

Hiashi smiled. "I would be glad to." He looked out the window momentarily. "Your father would be proud of you, you know. He always cared for those that had less than him. I think he would be happy to know that you're following in his footsteps."

Neji sighed. He had no idea how to respond to that. So all he said was, "Thank you Uncle." And Neji left.

Neji shook his head as he walked away from Hiashi's office. Had Hizashi Hyuuga really been a philanthropist?

Neji walked until he heard Tenten's Chinese accent flowing out of one of the guest rooms. He walked in and she was sitting on the bed talking with Hinata and Hanabi.

"And then I told my boss that I was seventeen, when I was really fifteen. And a year later I became a manager, but I was really only sixteen. But they didn't know that." Tenten was saying. "And that was how I got my job at the bakery. I had to quit when they stopped donating the excess food to the homeless shelter though."

"Please don't give my young cousins any ideas." Neji said from the doorway.

Tenten turned and smiled at Neji. "They were curious about my past work history." She said.

Neji was mesmerized by the light that sparkled in her eyes as she smiled.

"Tenten has worked a lot in her past." Hinata said. "I feel a little bad, because I haven't ever had a part time job."

"You don't need to." Tenten said. "I would love to return to school someday. I loved learning so much."

"I've never liked school." Hanabi said. "But I never thought about people that had to quit and didn't want to." The little Hyuuga girl frowned in thought and stroked her chin.

Hinata smiled. "It was nice to meet you Tenten. I'll see you at dinner. I can't wait until our next conversation."

Hinata then took hold of her little sister and they left Neji and Tenten alone.

"You don't have to work so much while you're here." Neji said. "In fact, you don't really have to work at all. Hiashi has even agreed to let you live here for a while. You can get the education that you want."

Tenten smiled and walked over to the window. "Neji, why are you being so kind? Do you know that all my life I've only had people take from me, only ask me to do things for them? I think you're the first that had ever offered me anything." She said. "Thank you."

"I have never met someone as selfless as you." Neji said. "You deserve all of this and much more in my mind." He gestured to the large guest room and adjoining bathroom that would be all hers now.

She pointed out of the window. "Is all that your garden?"

"Yes. Would you like to see it?" Neji asked.

Tenten couldn't hide her excitement. "Yes!" She said.

**In The Garden. (This is like the most cliché thing to do by the way.)**

"I never get to be around this much nature anymore." Tenten said as she strolled casually through all the plants. "I really miss being outside in the sunshine."

Neji realized yet again, another luxury that he had taken for granted.

"I usually spend all day working or volunteering, and I work until late at night." Tenten kept saying. "The saddest days for me are the ones where I get up in the morning and got to work. Then when I finally come home the sun is set. So I never even saw the sun."

"I'm fairly certain that it is illegal for someone your age to work such extensive hours." Neji said lamely.

"Didn't you hear me tell your cousins? I lie about my age." Tenten laughed. Then her attention was back on the plants. "I want to build little gardens like this all through the city."

"Why do that?" Neji asked, he was genuinely interested. "Can't the city dwellers just visit a park? Or go traveling?"

"They could. But if they're like me, then they need to work. I never have time in my schedule to go out and visit a place like that. If there were little gardens in the city, then at least the people can see a little green." Tenten said. "Speaking of which, I have a shift at the computer store tonight."

"When does it start?" Neji asked.

"Five. And it lasts until eleven thirty." Tenten said.

"That's so late." Neji said. "But it does not matter because today is Saturday."

"Correct!" Tenten said. "So can you drive me there tonight?"

Neji nodded. "But you have to promise to start going to school."

Neji watched as Tenten visibly paled. "I can't go back to school." She said. "I've been out of it for too long."

"When did you quit school?" Neji asked.

"About three years ago." Tenten said. "When I was fourteen."

"Then it's not too late. We'll start off with a tutor to get you caught up, and then we'll enter you in a high school." Neji said.

Tenten shook her head. "No, I promise, it will be a waste for me to go to school."

"I disagree. I think you can do great things, but you need a diploma first." Neji said.

Tenten looked away from him. "Let's talk about this later." She said. "Right now, I need to get over to the computer store to work my shift."

**In The Car.**

"What are you going to do with this money?" Neji asked. "You don't really need it if you're living with me."

"I donate it to various charities." Tenten said. "The food banks, the homeless shelter, even an orphanage."

"How did you afford to pay rent after donating all that?" Neji asked.

"I work all the time. Plus the rent is very cheap in those apartments." Tenten said.

Neji shook his head. He was about to say more when he realized that they were at the computer store. She stepped out of the car.

"Will you get me when my shift is over?" Tenten asked as she leaned in through the window.

"Yes." Neji said. "Good luck on your shift, I hope you sell a lot of computers."

**Later**

Tenten walked out of the store. It was cold and dark, and she was very hungry. She sighed as she drew her coat tighter around herself. It would be a long cold walk back to her apartment.

She began walking but stopped when she heard someone call her name.

Neji was waving at her from his fancy car.

Oh yeah, she was living with him now. He was housing her. He wanted her to go to school. He didn't want her to spend the rest of her life working part-time.

He was the kindest person Tenten had ever met.

* * *

A/N- I'm going to incorporate more Tenten POV. I decided on that.

Let me know what you thought about this chapter. I was inspired to write it after a visit to one of the local libraries in my area. If you were wondering.

I hope you're having a wonderful day wherever you are! And please leave me a review if you can.


	5. Chapter 5

Life/Love 5

A/N- Thanks for all the lovely reviews! Have I told you that they make my day? Because they do. So you guys should review more.

* * *

Chapter Five. Sickness.

Neji woke up to a strange sensation early on the next week's Saturday. Someone was pulling ever so gently on his hair, it was not aggressive, but it was bothersome and he gradually pulled himself out of sleep.

Tenten was standing next to his bed with a big grin plastered on her face.

Neji couldn't help but grin when he saw her smile.

Tenten had been living in the Hyuuga compound for a week now, and she was becoming more comfortable in her new surroundings. Hiashi, Hinata, and Hanabi all adored Tenten after knowing her for only a week.

Neji sat up from the bed and saw the time. Six in the morning. Why was Tenten bothering him right now? Didn't she want to sleep in?

"Yes, Tenten?" Neji asked groggily.

"Get up sleepy head! Time is wasting." Tenten said cheerfully.

Neji didn't answer her with words. But he asked her with his eyes. Why was she here, so early? Why was time wasting?

"Hiashi has given me permission to take all three of you to a homeless shelter. We're all going to volunteer!" Tenten said.

Neji frowned. "You don't need to be volunteering. You need to focus on your math."

Neji had been tutoring Tenten all week to prepare her for the rigors of high school that she would be returning to.

Tenten rolled her eyes. "I can do math _later_, I need to help others right now. Now get up! Hinata and Hanabi are already eating breakfast."

Neji sighed and rose from his comfortable bed. Tenten left then, so that Neji could get dressed and join his cousins for breakfast.

Neji saw Hanabi and Hinata smiling as they ate Tenten's homemade food. They really did look almost picturesque, all three beautiful women sitting at the kitchen table.

All three women looked up at Neji and smiled as he sat down with them. Neji was glad to see his two cousins so happy, they had both been miserable due to the tension between their father and Neji.

"I've never been to a homeless shelter." Hanabi said cheerfully. "I don't think I've even seen a homeless person."

"No, I can't say that you have." Hinata said. "But Father agrees that it would be a good thing for you to see."

Hanabi bounced in her seat. "What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

**Later**

Tenten smiled to the homeless woman as she handed her a sandwich and drink. Hanabi stood shyly next to Tenten and watched the ordeal. The homeless woman smiled at Hanabi and said, "You are such a cute little girl."

Hanabi smiled at the compliment. "Thank you!" She said brightly.

Tenten let Hanabi hand the next sandwich to the homeless person who was next in line. Hanabi had grown less shy around the homeless people.

Hinata was a different matter entirely. The older Hyuuga female was hiding in the depths of the kitchen with the kitchen staff and other volunteers. Tenten knew better than to force Hinata to see the homeless people. If Hinata would rather not look upon poverty, than that was perfectly fine.

Life is too short to make anyone do anything that they don't want to.

Neji was helping hand out food rations. His face was cold and immovable as stone as he looked upon the plebeians of his society.

Tenten smiled, and she was greeted in return by many homeless people. They knew her from her times spent previously volunteering.

No one made mention of the fact that Hyuuga were serving them, they were silent about that fact. Tenten was very happy about that. The homeless had every right to resent the upper class Hyuuga. But with them here helping out, Tenten hoped to bridge the gap between rich and poor.

The day passed peacefully. Tenten gave out two meals of food with Hanabi and Neji. Hinata stayed hidden, but no one really cared about that.

Tenten was most touched by what Hanabi said as they walked back to Neji's car. They were going home after the day of volunteering.

"That was really fun." Hanabi said. "It was nice to meet so many new people. I'd like to do that again some time."

Tenten could not hide her contagious smile. "I am so happy to hear that, Hanabi." Tenten said. "We should all want to help our fellow man, so that in turn, we can be helped when we need it."

"How often do you volunteer there?" Hinata asked. "Because it seemed like everyone knew you."

Tenten smiled at the memory of seeing all those people again. "I volunteer at least once a month there. They remember me because I'm not affiliated with a church or organization; I'm just a regular person trying to help out."

"That is so cool!" Hanabi said.

"I could never be brave enough to volunteer by myself." Hinata confessed.

"I wouldn't want you to alone either." Neji said.

By then all four kids were in Neji's car. Tenten was seated in the passenger seat next to Neji, and Hinata and Hanabi were in the back seat. Tenten had offered the girls the passenger seat, but they had oddly declined.

Tenten didn't complain though. She didn't get to ride in a car very often, or at least she didn't before. She liked the front seats, because she could see more.

Tenten's brown eyes were glued to the window as she watched the city pass by in darkness. It was beautiful. There were lights in the city buildings, and street lights, and the light from the stars above. It was breath taking.

"What made you start volunteering?" Hinata asked.

Tenten turned to give Hinata her full attention. "It was a long time ago, back when I lived in China. I did something illegal—No I will not say what—and I had to community service. It involved picking up trash from a random park. But I loved it. Before my group was there the park was so filthy. There was litter everywhere. And after my group had left, I went back to that same park and I saw how much better it looked." Tenten's face broke into a grin then. "I became so involved with other things to help the community after that and I haven't stopped since that day."

Hinata and Hanabi both looked shocked. Tenten guessed it was because of the fact that Tenten had done something illegal.

By then they had reached the Hyuuga house. Everyone got out and immediately went for the food. They were all rather hungry after a long day of volunteering.

"Welcome back kids!" Hiashi said from the kitchen as they entered.

Tenten noticed Neji stiffen beside her when he saw his uncle. Tenten sighed. It appeared that she hadn't gotten through to Neji yet. Neji had to be nice to his uncle, Hiashi was family.

Hiashi had made them dinner, and they all readily accepted the delicious food.

Tenten watched as Hinata and Hanabi both slinked off to their bedrooms after dinner. Then she decided to do the same.

**Later**

Tenten walked through the Hyuuga hallway alone. It was even later at night, she had just finished showering. She wasn't worried about staying up late because she didn't have to go to work the next morning. She could sleep in. Something she hadn't done in years.

Tenten stopped when a ferocious coughing overtook her system.

She stood still in the hallway and coughed like she was choking on something, it was a terrible couch.

She brought her hand up to her mouth to quiet the coughs; she didn't want to wake the others in the house.

When Tenten took the hand away from her mouth, it was covered in blood.

* * *

A/N- Sorry it's so short. I'm just so busy this weekend, so this is all I could do. Please review if you can, and have a spectacular day! I love you.


	6. Chapter 6

Life/ Love 6.

A/N- Hahaha I left you all in suspense. LOL. But I did like all the reviews you guys left. So I'll keep that in mind. Cliff-hangers= More reviews.

Disclaimer- Naruto est ne mihi. (I think that's how you say it in Latin. Which I am taking FYI.)

* * *

Chapter Six. Does your kindness ever end?

Neji couldn't find Tenten anywhere. He'd searched all through the Hyuuga mansion all Saturday morning. And yet, she was nowhere to be found.

So Neji found himself in her bedroom. It was still fairly bare. The only sign that she inhabited the room was her calendar that she had tacked to the back of the closet door. And of course her clothes that were hanging within that closet.

Neji's eyes roved over her perfectly made bed. It was as if she hadn't slept there at all. This could not be the case, because the security guards had not mentioned anything about her departure. So she had to be within the walls of this building.

Neji stepped into the bathroom that she was using down the hall. Here there were more clues to her living there. Her shampoo and conditioner sad within the shower. Plus her face wash sat on the counter.

But something near the toilet drew Neji's eye.

There were drops of blood leading from the doorway to the toilet.

Neji was not an idiot. He knew the monthly cycle that women suffered through. But he also knew that the blood they bled didn't usually end up on floors. Usually it was kept a secret, something the woman alone would bear.

Plus Neji was sure that the blood shouldn't have bubbles in it.

Before Neji could examine the substance closer Tenten herself stepped into the room.

"Hello Neji. Some servants said you were searching for me. How can I help you?" Tenten asked.

Neji watched her brown eyes settle on the blood and some emotion passed over the brown orbs. She chose not to draw his attention to it, and she led him from the bathroom.

"I was going to help you with your algebra. As is customary of our mornings, but I could not find you." Neji said. "Were you hiding somewhere?"

"No, I wouldn't hide from you. I was simply working on a project. It should be done tonight. So don't ask any further questions. Now let's get to work on that algebra." Tenten said.

The blood on the floor forgotten, Neji led Tenten to a quiet room and they studied math together for a few hours.

**Later**

Neji had never let anyone do this to him before. Not even Hinata, his favorite cousin.

Neji was blindfolded and being led through the halls of the Hyuuga mansion. He was only subjecting himself to this cruel treatment because Tenten had asked him to. No other person could make him do such a ridiculous thing.

"We're almost to your surprise." Tenten whispered encouragingly into his ear.

Neji's cheeks burned. He hoped that no one was looking, because he would never hear the end of it.  
"Okay, you can take off your blindfold." Tenten said.

Neji reached up and took the offending piece of cloth from his face. He was greeted by the furniture f his bedroom. He looked around and didn't see anything out of the ordinary. In fact, things were exactly as he had left them.

Neji opened his mouth to ask where the surprise was, but Tenten beat him to it.

"Look out your window." She said.

Neji stepped over to the window and saw a little birdhouse standing in the gardens. It had a heart pained on the side, and a dove was already perched on it.

"Did you build that?" Neji asked in shock.

"No, I'm afraid that I could never be that handy. A friend had it and was going to throw it away, so I asked him to build it here." Tenten said. "I know how much you like birds."

"This is probably one of the most thoughtful things anyone has ever done for me." Neji said.

"So you like it?" Tenten asked.

"It's perfect." Neji said. "I had never thought of giving the birds a place to stay. You are so caring."

Tenten blushed at Neji's compliment. "You are caring too. You gave me the opportunity to live in this wonderful place, as well as an education. Thank you very much by the way."

"What I have done is nothing compared to what you do every day." Neji said. "And what you've been doing for years."

Tenten smiled. "Thank you. I don't think a rich person like you has ever given me such a compliment. It's mostly been the poor people that I help."

Neji was about to say more when Hinata entered the room. "It's dinner time." She said.

"Thanks for telling us." Tenten said sweetly.

Hinata beamed at Tenten's remark and left them alone in the room.

Before Tenten could go to dinner, Neji reached out to grasp her arm. "Let's go for a walk after dinner." He suggested. "You can borrow one of my coats since yours is full of holes."

"That sounds lovely." Tenten said. "It's supposed to snow soon. And I've never taken time to actually appreciate snow."

Dinner was a simple affair. One of the Hyuuga professional chefs made a beef soup for the family. And he made some sort of vegetable dish for Tenten. Ever since the chef had found out about Tenten's vegetarian eating habits, he'd been experimenting with all kinds of recipes that had no meat in them.

"Thanks for the dish, it was lovely." Tenten said as she handed her plate to one of the dish washers. The dish washer smiled wider than he ever had while working in the Hyuuga compound.

The Hyuugas only employed kitchen staff on the weekends. Hiashi had always wanted to celebrate the weekends, but he also wanted his children and nephew to learn how to cook. So they cooked on weekdays.

Neji waited patiently outside Tenten's room as she got dressed for their walk. Finally she emerged wearing borrowed boots from Hinata as well as a borrowed coat from Neji.

Neji even spotted a borrowed scarf from Hanabi. It was obvious that Tenten hated the cold.

Neji and Tenten walked side by side through the side walk in his neighborhood. Neji didn't know why he had wanted to walk in the cold with Tenten at first, but now he did. He wanted to be able to talk to her without interruptions or her rushing off to work. There were many things that he didn't know about Tenten, and he wanted to find out.

"The weather is so wonderful in the winter." Tenten said. "I've always preferred frost to rain. Maybe it's because I grew up in northern china. Or maybe it's just because frost is prettier."

"Do you miss living in China?" Neji asked.

Tenten sighed. "I do. I miss it a lot, but I also love living in this urban setting. And Japan has really grown on me over the years."

"Why did you leave?" Neji pressed. "If you loved China so much?"

Tenten dodged the subject very skillfully. "It happened in the past. It is hardly worth mentioning now."

Neji frowned at her. He was going to say something about how he deserved to know why she left her home country since she was living in his house and all.

Then the snow began to fall.

"Oh Neji look!" Tenten sang. "It's so beautiful!"

Neji watched Tenten dance around trying to catch the snowflakes in her black mittens.

Neji laughed at her antics. He could not help himself. It was such a childish thing to do, chase after snowflakes that would only melt away. It was hardly fitting for the serious self-sacrificing person that she wanted everyone to see her as.

But Neji was pleased that he was the one who got to see her acting like her age. He felt that she never really showed this side to anyone. She preferred everyone to see her in a serious light.

Tenten stopped when she was a few paces away from Neji and turned to give him the most brilliant smile. "Do you love the snow too?" She asked.

Neji thought that she looked more beautiful than he'd ever seen her. Her smile was bright and the snow that had landed in her hair sparkled like lace.

"I like snow now." Neji said as he strode up to stand beside her. "It's getting cold though, we should get back."

Tenten nodded in agreement. "I have to be at work early tomorrow. So don't go searching for me senselessly again."

Neji smirked. "I won't." He promised.

**The Next Day**

Neji ate his breakfast alone at the table. Hinata and Hanabi were both still sleeping, and Hiashi was reading the newspaper in his office.

Neji was thinking about Tenten's aversion to her talking about her past. There had to be some reason she didn't want to tell Neji about it, because she had opened up about every other part of her life. She'd told him and his cousins about her lies to get jobs, and her time as a volunteer.

Yet Tenten refused to talk about why she left China.

Neji's musings were interrupted by a security guard alerting of a visitor. As Hiashi was in his office, and the other two were asleep, Neji was responsible for seeing to the guest.

Neji opened the front door to reveal the pink haired nurse from the hospital. Neji was more than shocked to see her.

"How can I help you?" Neji asked politely after he had allowed her entrance into the home.

"My name is Sakura." The nurse began. "And I have been notified that Tenten has been living here. Is that true?"

"Yes, her primary residence is now in the Hyuuga mansion. How does that concern you? She's not you r employee. She's only a volunteer at your hospital." Neji said defensively.

"Of course, I have no legal jurisdiction over her. And I am fully aware of that." Sakura said. "I was just going to ask how her health has been faring."

"Tenten's health? Why would you be here to discuss such a matter? She's fine." Neji said.

"Oh how I wish that were the case. Hyuuga-sama." Sakura said. "May I have a seat? It was an awfully long walk from the hospital to here. I'll tell you everything you need to know about Tenten's sickness."

Neji allowed the woman to sit in the living room. He even gave her a cup of coffee when she asked for it. But Neji was only concerned about Tenten. What was this woman saying? Was Tenten sick somehow?

"Now please tell me about Tenten's health." Neji said.

Sakura's face turned down. When she looked up at Neji her green eyes were filled with sadness. "Tenten is one of the kindest people I know. She is self-sacrificing almost to a fault." Sakura said. "But I'm sure that you already know this. After living with her."

"I am well aware." Neji said.

"Tenten tries to hide her illness. I would not have known about it if it weren't for a patient of mine." Sakura said. She then paused and looked around. "Is Tenten here? Because she'll be mad if I tell you about this."

"She is at work right now." Neji said.

"Perfect." She said.

Sakura then leaned forward and began telling a story. "Tenten came to volunteer at the hospital when she was thirteen or so. She showed up one day, hardly able to speak Japanese. But she could speak a little, and she was able to pacify another patient with her ability to speak mandarin." Sakura said.

"None of the hospital staff really questioned why Tenten had arrived. We all just sort of thought that she was some heaven sent gift." Sakura took a deep breath. "She began volunteering at the hospital after that. She would read to the patients, or simply listen to their woes. She was wonderful.

"But one day, she had to leave midway through her rounds of reading to the children. I didn't know why until after little girl that she had been reading to said something peculiar to me."

Sakura looked up at Neji then. "The little girl asked if the nurse was okay now."

Sakura looked sad again. "I said, 'Child, none of the nurses are sick.' And the child said that the nurse reading to her had been coughing a lot, and there was blood."

"I instantly knew that it had been Tenten." Sakura said. "I went to confront Tenten, and she begged me to keep her illness a secret. She said that the procedure she needed was too expensive, and she couldn't get better. So she was simply going to live with the illness."

Neji' jaw hung open. "How long ago was that?" He asked.

"About three years ago." Sakura said. "And without treatment, she hasn't gotten better. In fact, I know that she has grown worse."

"Do you know what illness it is?" Neji asked. "And how much longer she'll last?"

Sakura shook he head. "Tenten hasn't allowed me to get near her with any medical tools. So I have no idea what disease it is. But judging from the symptoms, it is fatal." Sakura shook her head. "I was hoping that you would pay for her surgery."

"Why hasn't anyone else?" Neji said. "You knew about it for three years!"

"We have to have her consent to operate. Or the consent of her parents. And she never mentions parents, so I don't think she has any." Sakura said. "I thought that you would be able to talk her into consenting to the surgery."

"How much longer will she last?" Neji asked.

"I am not certain. But I don't think she'll last another year in her condition."

* * *

A/N- Please review! And have a great day.


End file.
